Reciprocating systems (such as reciprocating pump systems) and similar equipment operate in many types of cyclic hydraulic applications. The operating performance K variables of such equipment include, but are not limited to, pressure, fluids, temperature, and the presence and type of solids within the fluid being pumped. Most, if not all, of those variables can have either steady state or dynamic values. In addition, periodic service, remote locations and/or hazardous conditions are other factors that can affect the operating performance and operational life of the pump.
Random failure of critical pump parts create many operational problems, including unplanned downtime, costly unscheduled maintenance and repair, emergency callout of maintenance personnel, and loss of operating revenue. Pumps are not generally monitored due to the insufficient benefits warranting the additional expense. Generally monitoring is only performed as part of troubleshooting or maintenance and not as part of normal operation. Even if such monitoring were to take place, it is likely only to alert the operator that a problem has arisen and cannot currently predict an impending failure.
Operating in less than ideal conditions may result in damage to parts of the system and/or degrade performance. Fluctuations in operation are sometimes extremely short in duration, and may not be captured by conventional recording or acquisition equipment. Moreover, the equipment operator may not always know exactly what specific anomalies or failures have occurred. In addition, irregular or inconsistent maintenance could lead to early failure. Remote locations requiring frequent visits to check operation quality contribute to both the difficulty and the expense of maintaining operation.
From another perspective, many opinions exists about the quality of competing parts, including which are better and provide longer operating life or more trouble-free operation than others. No objective rating system currently exists for critical parts. Likewise, no method of predicting part life currently exists.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for evaluating the operation of hydraulic pulsation systems (such as reciprocating pump systems), predicting future performance and evaluating part life.